


Her Favorite Holiday

by orphan_account



Series: Bits And Pieces Of Shoker [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, MEFFW perfect 100, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remembering Shepard''s favorite holiday.





	Her Favorite Holiday

Christmas. It was always her favorite holiday. It was one of the rare times of year that she actually seemed happy. 

 

It was on these days that it seemed her PTSD was gone like it never existed, like it never had happened. 

 

But that was all over, She had been gone for a year. A long painful year, his wife, his world gone forever. 

 

Despite her being gone he always visited her grave on Christmas, always brought something to celebrate the holiday. “Wish you we're still here, Lana” Joker sobbed as he planted the small Christmas tree beside her grave.


End file.
